


Masquerade

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, Masks, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Kurt loves balls, especially meeting new interesting people.





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 6: blowjobs + mask!  
I had a lot of fun with this, enjoy! :D

Kurt _loved_ balls, especially masked balls.

He loved the chamber orchestra's music, the fancy dresses, dancing all night with all kinds of women and, if it wasn't frowned upon, men.

That night he had worn a simple white mask that barely hid his handsome face, covering just the area around his piercing yellow eyes. It was perfect with his elegant black swallowtail, white shirt and black bowtie. He wore white gloves too, just to match the rest of his outfit.

He had been dancing and chatting and flirting for hours, and he felt the need for some fresh air and some quiet.

He walked outside the ballroom into the narrow balcony, taking a deep breath of chilly night air before carefully placing his champagne glass on the balustrade and leaning against it to watch the moon and the stars high in the sky.

Out there the music was just a background noise, mixing with the cicadas' chirping and the fountain's flowing of water.

"Tired of the party?" a husky voice asked him.

Kurt turned his head, noticing the rather short man who was just leaning against the balustrade like him.

The newcomer was wearing a nice black tuxedo and bowtie, and a black mask similar to Kurt's white one.

"Not really, it was just getting too hot in there." he answered with a lovely smile.

"It sure got colder when you got out." the other mischievously replied.

They both chuckled.

"What about you? Tired of the party?" he asked back.

The shorter man shrugged.

"I'm not much for this kind of party. Watching you completely embracing it almost made me change my mind, though."

"I'm flattered."

Kurt leaned sideways on the balustrade in an elegantly provoking pose.

"Do you dance?" he proposed.

"Hell no, I have two left feet." he replied in a joking tone.

They both laughed.

"It's a pity, I would have loved to do it with you."

"There're many other things we could do together."

Logan smirked as his face got dangerously close to the other's.

Kurt grinned mischievously.

"I know a place where we could... talk in private."

He gracefully walked back inside, checking if his new friend was following him before crossing the ballroom towards the orchestra and leaving through a door hidden behind a curtain.

When he turned around in the small room he smiled at the sight of the other closing the door behind himself.

"Is this private enough for you?" he asked.

Logan quickly looked around the small bare place and grinned.

"Absolutely."

Kurt walked to him and sensually wrapped his arms around his neck.

"We can also be a bit noisy, the music will cover everything." he purred.

Logan placed his hands on the other's hips to pull him closer.

"Perfect, I can't wait to hear you moan for me."

He didn't give him time to answer before kissing him with passion, pushing him against the closest wall.

Kurt happily let him, lifting a leg to rest it on the other's hip.

Logan promptly grabbed his thigh to support him, rubbing against him.

"This is my favourite part of this kind of parties." he joked when they had to breathe.

"Mine too." the German replied in the same tone.

The Canadian moved to kiss the other's neck, getting excited faster at Kurt's sweet moans right next to his ear.

"I've thought of this since I saw you earlier." he confessed. "I've got a few ideas."

"I'm listening."

Logan chuckled by his ear and licked its outline, making him shiver in anticipation. He made him put his foot back down and looked into his eyes as he kneeled in front of him.

"What a beautiful view." Kurt mischievously said.

He stroked the other's hair, watching with interest as he opened his trousers.

Logan sighed in anticipation when he faced the German's half-hard member, then he started to caress and lick it.

Kurt softly moaned, his hand lightly pressing on the Canadian's head to get him closer.

Logan happily complied, taking him in his mouth to suck him and lick him. He was getting hard too for it, so he undid his trousers too.

The German leaned his head back against the wall, his moans getting louder as pleasure built inside him. He had to admit that his new friend definitely knew how to use his mouth!

Logan started to move his head up and down his length and at the same time he masturbated at the same pace.

In that moment they had both forgotten about the party, the music and chattering from the ballroom completely unheard. They were focused on each other and each other only, taking or giving as much pleasure as they could.

"S-stop!" Kurt panted after a while. "I'm going to...!"

Those words only made Logan put more effort into what he was doing, moving his hand faster to bring himself over the edge too.

Kurt came first, and the taste of his semen was enough to make Logan reach his orgasm too.

They stood still for a moment, then the Canadian swallowed and let the other's member go to look up at his face.

Kurt smiled at him, caressing his hair.

"I must admit, my friend," he panted. "I was expecting something more from what you said earlier."

Logan smirked.

"This is a good start. How 'bout we continue this conversation at my place? When you're done with the ball, of course." he proposed.

"You know, I think I'm tired of it now. Let's go."


End file.
